


Four Honor

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Michael, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: “You can barely take three fingers…why don’t we try four?”





	Four Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/172214079636/if-youre-interested-could-you-do-a-myan-with-the) in response to an Anon's prompt: _If you're interested, could you do a Myan with the prompt “You can barely take three fingers…why don’t we try four?” and/or "I'm starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things darlin'' I'm in the mood to read Ryan just wrecking Michael and Michael loving it. (Or if you know of any fics already written with a similar theme, can you link them?) Thank you so much!_
> 
> Alternate universe in the sense that neither of them are/were married to their wives. I'm not here for infidelity.

**Title** : Four Honor  
**Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones  
**Word Count** : 2855  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : established relationship, D/s elements (safe word/consent check), anal fingering, barebacking, anal sex, bottom!Michael, multiple orgasms, use of endearments, present tense  
**Spoilers** : none  
**Disclaimer** : I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**Summary** : _“You can barely take three fingers…why don’t we try four?”_  
**A/N** : This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/172214079636/if-youre-interested-could-you-do-a-myan-with-the) in response to an Anon's prompt: _If you're interested, could you do a Myan with the prompt “You can barely take three fingers…why don’t we try four?” and/or "I'm starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things darlin'' I'm in the mood to read Ryan just wrecking Michael and Michael loving it. (Or if you know of any fics already written with a similar theme, can you link them?) Thank you so much!_

Despite how eager Michael always is, his body can only handle so much. He _hates_ waiting. Hates that his stupid asshole won't cooperate and just let Ryan get inside of him. Ryan gets some sort of sick glee from watching him _suffer_. From watching him squirm on Ryan's fingers as Ryan painstakingly stretches him with one and then two fingers. He can get by on two. Ryan's got great hands, thick fingers that pull the stupidest noises out of him. But Ryan's got _three_ fingers inside him, now, and another slick knuckle grazing his stretched rim. He's more than ready, but Ryan has other ideas. “ _Ry-an_.”

“You can barely take three fingers...why don't we try four?” asks Ryan, almost breathlessly. Michael's dick is leaking on his belly, face flushed and legs quaking a little over his shoulders. He's never gotten more than three fingers deep before; Michael would always guide his hand away and yell at him to cut it with the foreplay. He'd lured Michael to that edge tonight. Took his time opening Michael up and lubing Michael's body. Brushing his fingertips over Michael's prostate with each stroke of his fingers.

“Is that—h- _ah—_ really how you wanna spend your time?” asks Michael, hips jerking upward. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and shifts his gaze to Ryan's dick. “Wouldn't you rather put your cock in me?”

“Who says I won't be getting my dick in you?” Ryan carefully frees his fingers and then spreads more lubricant over all four. He pets the front of Michael's thigh, bringing Michael's attention back to his face. “But I've already gotten this far, and you haven't been shy about redirecting me before...”

Michael huffs loudly and throws his arms out at his sides. “Whatever, Ryan, have at me, you freak,” he says, lips curling up at the corner when Ryan lifts an eyebrow at him.

Ryan leans down over Michael and catches Michael's mouth as he slowly presses four fingers into Michael's hole. Michael grunts into their kiss, hips lifting, causing his fingers to sink deeper. He slips his tongue between Michael's lips, Michael meeting him and matching the slow, distracting slide. It's difficult, Michael's ass still so tight around his digits despite how long he'd spent plying Michael's body with three. Michael palms his cheeks, kisses biting as he starts spreading his fingers.

He plants his other hand by Michael's side, struggling to keep his balance as Michael drags him even closer. Michael's bent almost fully in half, backs of Michael's knees sweaty over his shoulders. Ryan lets Michael guide their kisses. Focuses on the spread of his fingers instead, on the tight heat of Michael around them. He presses his fingers in knuckle-deep, thumb teasing Michael's tight balls.

Michael gasps and sinks back into the mattress, hands falling away from Ryan's face. He curls his fingers over Ryan's biceps, pushing Ryan back and watching Ryan's forearm flex between his legs. “Christ, Ry, you really got four in there...” Ryan's thumb pushes against his taint, and his breathing hitches. Pressure against his prostate from inside and out making his gut tighten. “ _Fuck_.”

“You're doing real good, Michael.” He keeps working Michael's prostate and perineum, fingers rubbing that sensitive gland. Michael moves with him, grinding down on his hand and circling his hips. Michael's belly's shiny with preejaculate, cockhead flushed and slick. Ryan bites his lip, watching the roll of his knuckles as he entices Michael toward that peak.

Choking down a whine, Michael tightens his grip on Ryan's arms. He has yet to come just from fingering, but it's lookin' a helluva lot like Ryan will make it happen. His dick's harder than it's ever been, balls aching for relief. Ryan hasn't touched his cock aside from a few absent strokes after Ryan had gotten him naked. He's tempted to wrap a fist around himself and jerk off, but Ryan's so _desperate_ to make him come so he leaves it up to Ryan's wriggling fingers to coax an orgasm out of him.

His ass is _full_ , four fingers incomparable to Ryan's cock, but the way they move inside him is entirely different. Stretching apart and filling him in ways that sex doesn't, and it's _good_ , pressure making heat build and spread under his skin. His dick twitches with every rub of Ryan's fingertips against his prostate. Beads of sweat spring up on his collarbone and in the cradle of his hips. Michael's hardly helping, doing his best to roll his hips in some sort of rhythm and barely managing. “Ry,” he swallows a strained moan, “Ryan, please...”

“Hm?” hums Ryan, eyes greedily taking in the wide stretch of Michael's ass around his fingers. He runs his tongue over his lips and lets his thumb brush the slick and tender rim of Michael's hole.  
  
“ _Nnngh_ , don't you fucking dare, Haywood,” says Michael, gaze snapping to Ryan's face. Ryan smiles cheekily at him, but guides his thumb back to his taint. Like that's any better, so much stimulation still goddamn overwhelming. It's all too much and still not quite _enough_.

Ryan sits back on his haunches and Michael whines when Michael's hands fall away from his arms. He chuckles, pressing his palm against Michael's sternum. Michael's burning up beneath him, face and chest flushed, freckles obvious across his cheeks and shoulders. Michael presses up against his palm, and he caresses Michael's sweaty skin. Cups Michael's pec and rolls Michael's nipple under his thumb. “Jesus, you're a sight,” he murmurs, focusing on his hand on Michael's torso. He stills his scissoring fingers, curled perfectly inside Michael. Michael arches up off the bed, mouth hanging open in a pretty pink 'o.' “That's it, you're almost there, aren't you?”

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” gasps Michael, jerking on Ryan's hand. Fighting for any sort of movement. That pressure stays steady, holding him at the crest but not letting him find release. Ryan snickers again, the bastard, and slides his hand up his neck and into his curls, thumb dragging over his cheekbone. “God _damnit_ , Ryan make me _come_.”

“Soon, Michael, _very_ soon. Shit, why don't you always let me do this for you?”  
  
“'Cuz it fucking _sucks_ , asshole.”

Ryan's brows furrow and the corners of his mouth turn down. He combs his fingers through Michael's hair and asks, “Color?”  
  
Michael laughs breathily and aimlessly flaps a hand at the closest bit of Ryan. “Green, moron, but you're slowly killing me.”

Ryan's lips curl back into a smile and he slips his hand down to Michael's neck before leaning down to kiss him. Sitting up again, he folds his hand over Michael's thigh and resumes his barrage on Michael's prostate. “Well we don't want that, I'm not done with you yet,” he teases, watching every rise and fall of Michael's chest. Michael's breathing quickens and Michael's fingers clench in their mussed comforter. He's tortured Michael long enough.

There's a response on the tip of Michael's tongue, but Ryan very pointedly prods at his prostate and any semblance of a word morphs into a high pitched sigh. He can't even bring himself to move, a hot heaviness settling in his lower half. His orgasm bubbles in his abdomen, swelling with every calculated brush of Ryan's fingertips.

“That's it, darlin', let me see you come.”

Ryan's fingers curl inside him, that steady pressure again, and Michael wants to swear. Curse out Ryan for denying him release, but then everything falls into place, the fucking stars align and he _comes_. His back bows and his heel thumps between Ryan's shoulder blades. Force of his orgasm zipping through him and making him tremble. He can't hear a thing besides the thundering of his own heart and the rush of blood in his ears.

He guides Michael's legs down from his shoulders and then just _looks._ “Holy shit, Michael,” whispers Ryan, greedily taking in every shuddering inch of Michael. Michael's abdomen is _splattered_ with jizz, thick ribbons that cling to the v of Michael's hips. He slowly relaxes his fingers and slides them free, Michael's brow wrinkling slightly when he's empty. Michael still has his eyes closed, breathing slowly returning to normal. He takes a second to wipe his slick fingers on one of their discarded shirts. Brings it down to clean Michael's stomach as best as he can with an inside out tee.

Michael lets out a long exhale and stretches his arms up above his head. Pries his eyes open and tips his chin toward his chest to look at Ryan. “Fucking _hell_.”

“Good?” asks Ryan, looking up at Michael from beneath his lashes.

Michael narrows his eyes, and Ryan laughs. “What do _you_ think?” he asks, shoving his elbows underneath himself and sitting up. He hasn't gone completely soft, heat still thrumming through him. Ryan, though. Ryan's still _hard_. Fueled by whatever gratification he got from not _actually_ fucking him. “What, uh, what are you gonna do about that, then?” He shifts his leg, letting his fuzzy knee brush the underside of Ryan's dick.

“I think you _might_ have said something about me putting it in you? I don't really recall...” says Ryan, cocking his head to the side. Michael smirks and then sits up, grabbing the lube. Grinning, he watches Michael smear gel over his dick, fingers firm around him as Michael scoots his ass closer.

“Probably don't even need the extra, but what the hell.” Once Ryan's cockhead slides inside, Michael groans and lies back, Ryan leaning down to brace his hands either side of his head. He notches his legs around Ryan's hips and hisses as Ryan easily pushes all the way in with one, smooth thrust. “ _Fuck_. Maybe all this foreplay _is_ worth it...”

Michael's arms wind around his neck, and he kisses Michael as he starts to rock. Everything's hot and so _slick_. Michael takes him readily, bodies sliding together. Taking Michael apart with his fingers had been _heady_ , Michael giving himself over to whatever he willed. It couldn't have been longer than a handful of minutes, but having Michael at his mercy had Ryan just as on edge as he had Michael.

He strikes a steady rhythm, Michael grinding up to meet his thrusts. Their kisses turn sloppy, more gasping into one another's mouths than anything with finesse. Ryan's balls draw taut, orgasm building in his belly. Michael's cock thickens up between them, Michael groaning when their movements put pressure on his dick. He drops down onto his forearm and gets his other hand around Michael's erection. Michael groans, bucking into his fist.  
  
“Fuck _me_ ,” hisses Michael, tangling his fingers in Ryan's hair. Ryan sighs and buries his face against his shoulder. He presses a kiss behind Ryan's ear, chaining a few down along Ryan's bearded jaw. Ryan meets his mouth again, and he moves his hands to Ryan's cheeks. Keeps kissing Ryan as Ryan jerks his cock and grinds into him.

Heat pools in his groin. Far less intense than when Ryan abused his prostate, though the firm grip Ryan has around his cock is _fantastic._ Warm and tight pressure so satisfying after coming untouched. Ryan keeps moving, matching the slide of his fist to the roll of his hips. Ryan doesn't nail that spot inside with every single thrust, but Michael _feels_ it when Ryan does. Jolts of pleasure spreading to the tips of his fingers and toes. He shifts his legs around Ryan's waist, locking his ankles together at the small of Ryan's back.

“Christ, Michael, you feel so good.” Ryan groans and drags his mouth along Michael's collarbone, Michael's hands in his hair urging him to leave his mark. He grazes Michael's clavicle with his teeth, catches that thin skin in his mouth and sucks _hard_. Michael moans, nails scraping across his scalp. He stills his hips for a second and sucks another kiss higher along Michael's neck.

“ _Ryan,_ keep moving, you fuck,” says Michael, digging his heels into Ryan's ass and lifting his hips. He finds Ryan's mouth, kissing Ryan while Ryan resumes his thrusts. There's no way he'll come again before Ryan does, even though Ryan's trying his damnedest. Jerking him with every trick he's taught Ryan and doing his best to grind over his prostate.

“Michael...Michael, _fuck_.” Ryan sits up and pulls Michael's legs higher around him, elevated angle letting him fuck Michael harder and deeper. He keeps stroking Michael's cock, rhythm quickening as he chases his orgasm. Michael palms his own chest, and he groans, watching Michael massage his pecs and pinch his tight nipples. “Goddamn, keep touching yourself.”

“Yeah?” asks Michael, smirk morphing when Ryan hits his prostate, “Gets you real hot, doesn't it?” He drags his hands down over his stomach, fingers catching a little in the tackiness of his own hastily cleaned jizz. Curls one hand over Ryan's on his dick and gropes himself with the other.

Ryan just nods, chewing on his lower lip. He's gonna lose it. His toes curl and uncurl, wet sounds of his cock sliding in and out making his breathing stutter. His temples are sweaty, perspiration on his back causing Michael's heels to lose their grip. Michael's fist takes charge, guiding their entwined fingers along Michael's cock as he puts all his effort into riding Michael's ass.

“Fuck yes, Ryan, just like that.” Michael swallows hard, tilting his hips into Ryan's thrusts and gasping when Ryan rides over his prostate. That hot numbness builds in his groin, cock so slick with his own precome. The slide of Ryan's fist has slowed considerably, but Ryan's still snapping his hips, deep thrusts that nudge him further and further up the bed. “Come on, Ry, your turn, lemme fuckin' have it,” he says, voice shot. He curls his hand over Ryan's neck and drags Ryan down, catching Ryan's mouth in a messy kiss.  
  
Michael sucks on his lower lip, pressure of Michael's fingers at his throat tightening slightly, and Ryan moans. Buries himself inside Michael and shudders as he comes. His hips jerk, Michael stroking his neck as he fills Michael with everything he has. “Fu- _ck_ ,” he chokes, rolling his hips as the last waves of his orgasm pulse through him. He rubs his chin against Michael's shoulder and Michael hisses from the friction. “Shit, Michael...”

Grinning, Michael pets Ryan's neck, thumb brushing through the scruff on Ryan's jaw. “You good?” he teases, Ryan still sucking in air against his shoulder.

Ryan grunts and nods before exhaling through his mouth. His breath raspberries against Michael's skin and they both snicker. Slowly sitting up, he shifts to pull out, but Michael holds him tightly between his thighs.  
  
“Just...wait until you finish me off,” says Michael, deliberately clenching around Ryan just to hear Ryan groan. Ryan playfully glares at him and then shakes his hand away from his fist. Holding eye contact, Ryan pumps his cock, thumb teasing the tip. “ _Yeah_. _Fuck_ yeah, Ryan,” he murmurs, bucking into the ring of Ryan's fingers. Heat builds fast and steady, fullness in his ass and the familiar grip of Ryan's fist pushing him toward a second orgasm.

“There you go, Michael, that's it, darlin', let me see you,” says Ryan, unaware of the words falling from his lips. He's focused on Michael's cock, on the erratic movements of Michael's hips. Michael's gorgeous, half-limp and sated from his first orgasm, but still so _greedy_. He nudges his hips forward and firmly strokes Michael from base to tip.  
  
“ _Ryan_ ,” gasps Michael, hips rising and cock spurting all over Ryan's fist. He lets out a stream of sighs, abdomen fluttering as his hips fall back down to the mattress. Ryan squeezes another pearl of come from his cock and he swears. “I'm fu—” he groans, “you've _killed_ me, Ryan, I'm fucking _dead_.”

“ _Nah_ , you're good, see?” Ryan circles his hips and Michael groans, shoving at him. He snickers and braces his clean hand on Michael's thigh, tenderly pulling free. Michael's far too much of a wreck for a t-shirt to deal with, so he just takes care of his sticky fingers.

Still catching his breath, Michael drops his legs to the bed and spreads out, carefully stretching and working feeling back into his limbs. “Hope you weren't expecting anything else outta me, man, holy shit,” he groans, chin disappearing as he shrugs his shoulders, stretching his arms.

“I was fully expecting this outcome, so no. We'll clean up, and then I'm sure you'll pass the fuck out,” says Ryan, shuffling off the edge of the bed. Michael watches him stretch, gaze raking over every rippling muscle. He drops his arms and winks, Michael snorting and rolling his eyes. “You need some assistance or should I just go start the shower?” he asks, tossing his thumb back toward their en-suite.

“Servant,” says Michael, in his best haughty voice, “ready my bath,” he finishes, clapping his hands.  
  
It's Ryan's turn to roll his eyes, and then he kneels over Michael to kiss him. “You're an idiot,” he says, pecking Michael's lips before standing “and I love you.”

Michael laughs and watches Ryan disappear into the bathroom, the sound of the faucet running summoning him to follow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


End file.
